<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OK, Cupid. by NRGburst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707514">OK, Cupid.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst'>NRGburst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box Treat, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Can you help your aunt create an online dating profile so she can get out of the dang house once in a while?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Morales &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OK, Cupid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts">Merfilly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter Parker's Aunt May has this funny habit of saying unexpected things, and Miles thinks he's pretty good at rolling with it now. You know, when she says something wacky like:</p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame. Liv was one of my students at MIT. Figures she went evil corporation.”</p><p> </p><p>Miles had just frozen, a plastic wrapped floral cushion still in his hands. “You mean- <em>Doctor Olivia Oct</em><em>avius was your student?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably should have realized the direction her career was headed in when the Ethics committee came down hard on her Masters project. Anyway, if we can just find a couple of place settings, I’ll be all set.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just- stop. </em><em>You </em>helped teach Doc Oc all that evil genius stuff?!<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>She'd given him an unimpressed look, glancing up at the gaping hole in the roof before picking her way towards the remains of her china cabinet. “I didn't just Google chemical compositions for Peter's webbing and watch Youtube videos to create prototype dispenser units. Teachers don't decide what students do with what they learn. Who knows? Maybe it was fate that Peter had me in his corner.” She'd gingerly lifted something out of the pieces, examining it front and back. “Well, would you look at that? An unscathed dinner plate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, can you actually Google chemical formulas for the webbing?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you just want the basic chemical composition? Sure. Both professional labs and dedicated amateurs have sampled remnants of Peter's webbing and done analyses. But actually synthesizing the molecules in the correct structure <em>and</em> engineering a unit that both stores and dispenses them in controlled amounts? Now <em>that</em> is a whole other ball game. Do me a favor, Miles? There's another china cabinet in the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miles had frowned as he tiptoed around the rubble in the hallway and Peter’s smashed picture on the ground. “Well, I- I really appreciate it. <em>All</em> of it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aunt May had given him one of her rare smiles, and he'd felt better despite the circumstances. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's still shocked that she was serious about the online dating profile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>For real?! </em>You want me to make you a profile on like, eharmony.com? You're living in a motel right now because Kingpin's goons wrecked your place! Isn't that 'out of the house' enough? ”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you think that's the best website. I'm not sure what the difference is between them all, to be honest. But I'm looking for someone age-appropriate who can carry on a decent conversation. And I bet you can even start the process on your phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>yeah</em>, but... shouldn't you be making your, you know, <em>personal</em> profile yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I'll do all the questionnaires so the site can find me some decent candidates. I bet all of them have a finely tuned and tested algorithm. It's just that... Peter said something about the photo choice and caption being important. I was never any good at taking selfies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miles eyes widen and he looks over at Aunt May. Who is studiously not looking at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he pauses and considers for a minute before he smiles and grips her shoulder reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Aunt May. I got ya.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I re-watched the movie I was like, <i>wait whaaaat</i>, when she said that to Miles. But I ran with it as a treat! Happy Chocolate Box!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>